jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamatsumi Habiki
Yamatsumi Habiki is the son of Ryoga Habiki and Yasu. Background Personality Yamatsumi in terms of his attitude is violent, fight-loving, and rude. He loves fighting so much that he is unwilling to travel anywhere without a sword. Yamatsumi shares many personality traits with his mother. Like Yasu, Yamatsumi considers fighting fun, and tries to get as much fun as he can, even willing to take deadly risks to drag out the fight for as long as possible. He has a penchant for limiting his skills in order for fights to last longer. Yamatsumi is even seen constantly smiling like Yasu when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. Tying direct to his father’s warrior mentality, he considers the only honorable battles to be those that are fought one-on-one. Even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, as he believes that the winner is only to be determined when the other dies. However, Yamatsumi does have a sense of loyalty and responsibility, and is fiercely loyal to Konohagakure. He does consider surviving an otherwise lost battle good luck, as his father taught him, and is also sensible enough to carry a blood-clotting ointment. Appearance Yamatsumi appears as a man in his late teens of average height and weight. He has spikey blonde hair, and red eyes, though he is always seen wearing sunglasses, and wears a two long golden necklaces. He has a lithe but muscular frame and tanned skin, of which is seen behind his green unbuttoned aloha shirt sporting white Konohagakure designs. His overall attire seems to change depending either on his mood or whether he is on official business. Generally he wears his aloha shirt, unbuttoned with dark blue khaki shorts and red with orange highlights running shoes. When on official business, he wears an unbuttoned dark overcoat along and pants with brown shoes. Regardless of his appearance, Konohagakure appears rather laid back, with a wily grin on his face. Abilities Yamatsumi is an extremely powerful ninja, capable of overwhelming an entire team all by himself, and has had his skills praised by several Kono-nin, including Shinobu. Even as a child, Yamatsumi showed promising skill. As expected of a Habiki, Yamatsumi has a very large reservoir of chakra. Taijutsu While preferring to use his blade in battle, Yamatsumi has demonstrated several times to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He is very proficient in the Habiki style and can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful punches and take-downs. Yamatsumi possesses tremendous physical strength, almost to the point of being ridiculous. He was able to block physical attacks from summoned beast, even when severely injured.[90] Several of his enemies also comment to the strength of his blows. Yamatsumi having mastered the Bakusai Tenketsu is also incredibly durable in battle, despite taking on a lot of wounds, Yamatsumi can continue to fight against great odds.[93][94] The phrase, " Yamatsumi'' is eternal''." is commonly said, attributing to his tremendous capability of sustaining punishment without it even affecting his own abilities.As well, it has been shown that his muscle control is highly developed, after having a shoulder dislocated, he was able to reset it by flexing his muscles.[95] Yamatsumi has been shown to have an incredibly high endurance, able to ignore must injuries without noticeably effecting his performance. He is able to fight endlessly without tiring it seems. He claims to draw nourishment from the earth itself and so as long as they are near, he will never tire. Kenjutsu Yamatsumi uses a fighting style that is noted at being rough but powerful alongside the use of complex movements that allows him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can easily switch between the two techniques. He uses misdirection in his attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense he is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks.[86] Nature Transformation Yamatsumi has displayed the ability to flow earth natured chakra through his blade to increase its defensive power to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. Ryoga Habiki is known as the best Earth Release user to ever live and Yamatsumi proves that he is Ryoga’s son capable of reshaping the very earth around him. Furthermore his connection to the earth grants him an absolutely monstrous chakra reservoir. With such a dense chakra, even jounin are forced to their knees, which is why he started referring to himself Yamatsumi'''-sama''', as all who face him kneel before his very power. His chakra is so dense and heavy that it doesn't follow any conventional classification. This chakra complements the Bakusai Tenketsu to its utmost limits by making the skin as hard as diamond. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. In addition though it doesn’t eliminate it all together greatly lowers his weakness to lightning release technique. Notes Yamatsumi was recently named Shinobu’s fiancee something she is completely abhorred to. Category:Continuum-87958714